Morning Hypothesis
Introduction Morning Hypothesis 'is a 5 part cutscene, making it the 52nd, 53rd, 54th, 55th, and 56th cutscene in Run 3. This is only if all previous optional and hidden cutscenes are counted. This is a major cutscene as it gives some sort of an idea that the tunnels may be in fact alive. It also gives an idea of what the Student is studying during her time in the tunnels. Another theory is that someone is monitoring the tunnels. Plot Part 1 After beating Level C-1, we see the Student sleeping between Level C-2 and Level C-3. She then wakes up to grab a green "something" from her backpack, and saying '"Good Morning, universe!" After that, "Now for my practice hypothesis... What should I test today?" Part 2 After beating Level C-2, the Student thinks what will she test. "I need to do more tests on the whole solo teleport thing." 'She will then say why her mood is important when teleporting. '"Or even whether it matters." "After yesterday's test, I'm starting to think it's something else." She thinks it's something else such as... "I'm not sure." "What else changes when your mood changes?" She got the idea of a teleportation/awareness test. "Maybe if you focus on staying calm, that means you're more aware. Or less aware, for all I know." For her test, she will stand on the edge of the tunnel with her eye closed, then when she least expects it, someone else will push her out of the tunnel. "I need help to pull this off, so where's the..." She then notices that there is no-one in sight (after the tunnel started beeping), which leads her to say "Hello?" twice. Upon the cutscene's release, the SFX button was added. Part 3 After beating Level C-3, the third part of Morning Hypothesis begins. Student is confused, and she then says nobody else is here, and the tunnel is beeping on its own. "I hope not." "It's easier to test for people." 'She then quickly goes for a plan B, by shouting: '"HEY! IS ANYONE HERE?" '''Which was easy. She thinks she's alone, and has to figure out, on her own, with nothing but a loud tunnel, what is happening. Happening: Nothing Appropriate. '''Aah! Call failed. Who's there? The authorities have been notified of your location. Who said that? Please stay where you are. Part 4 After beating Level C-4, the Student is at Level C-4, is trying to talk to the tunnel, or the authorities, whatever. She says, "Are you still there? Cause we need to talk." She gets no response, and is annoyed at how they already lost track of her. Then she thinks that the person might just be rude. Part 5 After beating Level C-5, the Student makes her hypothesis, then realized the authorities aren't here yet. She then complains she needed someone else to perform the hypothesis. She then said she was about to get the Skater, and she yells to the voice. She needs him to do the hypothesis, hint hint. She then walks to the other place and complains the authority was a person, but it's not. People respond to shouting so it was something else. She then complains about figuring this out on her own, they spoke off, and stay because the Authorities were on their way. "Is that ringing any bells? Hello?" 'She could also ask the authorities. She waits by lying down and grabbing a magazine from her backpack and reading it. She then feels tired and nods off. A time card displays ''"7 hours later..." She wakes up, and she thinks she figured it out. Another time card displays "2 seconds later..." ''She then says '"I knew it!" and she got the information she needed all along. She just needed to sleep on it. Trivia * This is the longest cutscene in Run 3 at 66 frames long. Category:Cutscenes